walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lizzie Samuels (TV Series)
Unnamed and Unseen Lizzie needs to be removed from the Unnamed and Unseen TV Series character page. Thanks -- Gravelord (talk) 08:59, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Adoptive Father Ed Peletier - Adoptive Father ?? How?? He's death.. He never know her... -- 23:50, November 21, 2013 (UTC) huh? What the hell? :She saves Glenn by distracting the newly reanimated Henry away from him by rubbing her boots in a puddle of Glenn's bloody phlegm. While luring Henry, Lizzie trips and the walker falls on her attempting to bite her but Hershel saves her. I don't think so. Based on the comments above also, I think this article needs to be reviewed for accuracy. Bluechair (talk) 11:15, November 26, 2013 (UTC) *Fixed. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 14:05, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ** thanks mister :) Bluechair (talk) 13:35, November 28, 2013 (UTC) So something just occurred to me Do you think there's a possibility that it was Lizzie who was feeding the rats to the walkers? Something gives me a hunch that she might end up replacing Ben, but it might just be that they're going for a slightly stronger take on Sophia. Zombiedude101 (talk) 23:48, December 2, 2013 (UTC) In "Inmates", was she trying to suffocate baby Judith because she screamed? 00:11, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Not to be rude but... This charcter is insane, and a danger to her self and anyone around her. She has been multilating animals and feeding walkers rats and mice, which made life at the prison harder as it brought more walkers. And she should be left for dead and eaten by walkers. Revolvers and Carol's Kids Am I the only one who noticed another person that Carol takes care of is shot by a revolver. First Sophia now Lizzie. My lordy. 06:20, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Trivia The trivia section is bashing Lizzie's character. The author was simply creeped out by Lizzie. Why do we need everything Lizzie has done to support her mental issues? I've never seen so much evidence for a trait of any other character. The author seemed to prefer Mika and information is often repeated to make Mika the better sibling. "This may not be overseen as brave nor mature, while she´s still as childsh as her sister." (Who defines her as childish? The sentence itself is childish. This is still braver than Mika running away. Lizzie never ran into danger, this is subjective if you call playing with walkers as wanting danger. The danger comes to her and Mika runs away while Lizzie stays. Mika running away is a problem as big as Lizzie's.) "While younger, Mika is more rational and innocent than Lizzie." (Of course she's more innocent, she is younger. The statement combines "rational" and "innocent", How do these go together in one sentence? Adding more adjectives, doesn't improve it.) "She names and talks to the walkers at the fence, insisting they are still people and that they just want a friend." = "She insists she was playing with it and that it wouldn't hurt her because it just wanted a friend, as with the walkers at the prison fences." "Lizzie's character mirrors many traits of the Comic Series character Ben." = "She murders her sister Mika to show Carol and Tyreese that when she comes back she will be the same, similar to when Ben murdered Billy in Volume 11 of the comic series for the same reason." "While younger, Mika is more rational and innocent than Lizzie." = "Lizzie is often pedantic and irrational,..." Couldn't we just put the information together as one point instead of several ones, which emphasizes how crazy Lizzie is? Death image I was wondering if it would be okay that I changed Lizzie's death image since it just shows Carol's face? I have a picture of a shot from the series that I believe is more suitable—its just a shot of Carol's hand with the revolver in it, and in front of her is Lizzie with her back turned, preparing for her to be killed. --JuniperAlien (talk) 06:25, October 6, 2015 (UTC) am i the only one who notices that she looks like Barbra from the original Night of the living dead? User:JoeWinko (a.k.a. "Joe the Creeper") (talk) 17:41, March 20, 2017 (UTC)